1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to an electronic device employing a multifunction antenna assembly that can transmit many different types of signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices, like mobile telephones or personal digital assistants (PDAs), may be designed to be compact and to provide a multitude of functions. These devices often include powerful antennas to transceive radio frequency (RF) signals. However, any one device employs only one type of antenna to transceive a signal. For example, if one device has only one type of antenna, then that handheld electronic device cannot transceive both frequency modulation (FM) signals and multimedia broadcasting signals, such as those of China Mobile Communications.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the above-described limitations and extended the functionality.